valkyrieprofilefandomcom-20200223-history
Ailyth
Loyal servant of Hel, Queen of Nifleheim, who assumes the guise of a human lady so as to move freely about Midgard. Ailyth's true form is in fact that of the ravenous demon-hound, Garm. Ailyth is a major character in Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume. ''She serves as a supporting character for most of the game, however if the proper course of action is taken, she is revealed to be a major antagonist. Personality Though she may seem prim and proper, she is actually Garm, one of the personal watchdogs of Hel. The female host that Wylfred sees is an extension of her gigantic demon self and her personality is but a facade. She addresses him as "master" but apparently is not compelled to be loyal to him. Should Wylfred give up on his path of vengeance, she reveals her true self and states her intentions to devour him. As an incredible contradiction to her story-mode personality, Ailyth's Seraphic Gate personally welcomes and adores Wylfred despite having been defeated as her true-form as Garm. She even proposes he defeat her so she may fully become his "faithful servant", much to the disdain of Wylfred. She constantly annoys Wylfred with her flirtatious and seductive personality and harasses him by threatening to become her "bad side" to get her way. Ailyth also displays jealousy should Wylfred turn to Tilte instead of her. Ailyth joins Wylfred, even if the latter does not really like the idea. Background Not much is known about Ailyth's life except that she was a demon owned and likely created by Hel, Niflheim's ruler, the former was fiercely loyal to the latter, while the latter was attached to the former. When Wylfred's thirst for vengeance was felt by both Hel and Ailyth, she took an immediate liking for the young man which caused Hel to plan the Covenant event in order to secure a plaything and soul for both of them. Thus was the Covenant forget in which should Wylfred fail to get revenge, his soul would be sent to Niflheim as Garm's property. Story Ailyth is a character who can only be seen and heard by Wylfred. She is a mysterious woman sent by Hel to aid and keep track of his progress as she accompanies him during his journey for revenge. Ailyth's assistance to the mercenary includes the offering advice and offerings of gifts from Hel when he commits acts of Sin. Ending C At the climax of this scenario, Wylfred attacks the Battle Maiden and the people he sacrificed to the plume who became her Einherjar after their death. Wylfred defeats the Einherjar and the Battle Maiden after an intense battle. With a final empathetic message, she fades into wisps as Wylfred laughs maniacally at his accomplishment. An enraged Freya makes her appearance, explaining the Valkyrie System to the pitiful human and comments that his actions were all for naught as the Valkyrie still lives. Freya reclaims the fallen Valkyrie's soul and takes her leave. Stunned at the news, he questions whether Ailyth knew about this all along. A joyful Ailtyh then makes her appearance, laughing at Wylfred's role as an unwitting puppet in Hel's plan to increase her power through the blood laid by Wylfred's journey and revealing the pact was but a deception to claim his soul. With his final horrifying scream, Wylfred's soul is claimed by Ailyth and the demon woman makes her way back to Nifleheim. Ending B At the climax of another scenario, Wylfred attacks the Battle Maiden but is thwarted by Thyodor in an attempt to protect the Valkyrie. A battle ensues and Wylfred defeats his father. A remorseful Wylfred regretfully tells his father that all he wanted was to avenge his father but has slain the person he wished to avenge with his very own hands. Thyodor tells Wylfred to return home and live the rest of his life. Ailyth makes her appearance, angrily warning Wylfred of the repercussions should he not abide by his terms to the covenant. Wylfred relinquishes his agreement and Ailyth conjures up a spell claim his soul. However, Thyodor pushes his son out of the way and his soul is taken in place. The Battle Maiden then takes up sword against Ailyth, demanding her Einherjar be returned. Before Lenneth makes a move, the demon woman warns the Valkyrie that reckless action may ignite war between Nifleheim and Asgard and then Ailyth nonchalantly takes her leave. Ending A At the climax of this scenario, Wylfred declares that he will give up on his quest of revenge against the Battle Maiden. Ailyth warns Wylfred of the repercussions but the resolute mercenary offers his soul to the Lady Hel in accordance to the Pact. With Hel's master plan foiled, Ailyth explains to Wylfred that he should have played his role as pawn because of the great lengths she went to devise the war so that he may harvest the souls needed to take up his revenge. Horrified by the revelation, Wylfred takes up sword against Ailyth. Ailyth scoffs at his lowly existence and then states he can at least have some use as her meal. She then transforms into her true form as Garm and attacks Wylfred. During the battle, Wylfred is joined by Ancel as his final request to the Valkyrie and together they defeat Garm. Ailyth's whereabouts or whether she still lives are unknown after her defeat. Given that the Covenant specifically stated that Wylfred would belong to Garm should he fail on his terms, it is likely that following Ailyth's demise it was deemed null and void, thus sparing Wylfred for good. Battle Ailyth is the sole member of the Hound of Hel class, a class with a movement range of four panels and an attack range of two panels (including diagonal panels). Hounds of Hel equip maid-themed invisible weapons as their weapon and are limited to gloves and boots for equipment. They are exclusively the only class capable of wearing dresses such as the Apron Dress and Victorian Dress as armor. Being female allows her to wear Tiaras but unable to wear the Veleor Dress like other females. Ailyth stands-out from the other classes by being excellent in both damage output and hit generation with her high-damaging, multi-hit attacks, a common trait of nearly all Seraphic Gate characters. The trade-off is her limited access to equipment and low growth in statistics which will hamper her longevity in battle. Her Soul Crush is amongst the most powerful Soul Crushes in game and tied with Ancel, Arngrim, and Roienbourg in highest Attack Gauge Boost. It stands out above all of the other Soul Crushes by inflicting the highest number of hits. Ailyth can perform nearly all offensive tasks assigned to her proficiently if played with caution to her likelihood to fall in battle. Attacks *'Dusting Off''' - Fundamental housecleaning maneuver that removes unwelcome detritus as well as guests. :ヴィルべロン/Viel Braun (Too Much Brown) :Hits: 2 :Attack Gauge Boost: 2x8hit *'Mopping Up' - Thorough swashing of foes with which one wipes the floor. :スビーゲルボウデン/Spiegel Boden (Mirror Floor) :Hits: 2 :Attack Gauge Boost: 2x8hit *'Tea Time' - Careful and deliberate pouring of scalding hot refreshment. :グリューエントライデン/Glühend Leiden (Suffer Heat) :Hits: 2 :Attack Gauge Boost: 2x8hit Soul Crush "Permit me this small indulgence." Ailyth releases orange crystalline spears that mark a magic circle below the unfortunate target. After being struck by lightning, the circle unleashes a devastating column of energy that swallows its target and catapults it into deep space. *'Shadow Storm' - Aren't a maiden's secrets best kept that way, Master? :シュヴァルツ・ブリッツェン/Schwarz Blitzen (Black Flash) :Hits: 30 :Attack Gauge Boost: 2x30hit Sacrifice Ailyth cannot be sacrificed. Recruitment Ailyth cannot be recruited as a party member in Story-Mode. Ailyth is recruited upon defeat at the fifth floor of the Seraphic Gate. Trivia *'Truthade Profile:' :Nether realm guard dog that has found the chew toy she always wanted in Wylfred. Ailyth assumes whichever form suits her in Nifleheim, and can at a whim completely alter her human appearance--including her gender. *Ailyth's attacks originally had poorly written German names and are all related to her actions taken during the attack. Viel Braun means "much brown" referring to her dusting away dirt, Spiegel Boden means "mirror ground" referring to her mopping the ground until a reflection can be seen, Glühend Leiden means "suffer heat" referring to her spilling tea on the enemy. This was changed in the NA and PAL release of Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume where they were given playful, maid-themed English names. *The Hound of Hel class has the most class specific equipment of any class. *Despite being female, Ailyth is unable to equip the Veleor Dress. She shares this trait with Lenneth, Hrist, and Freya. *In Seraphic Gate. She claimed that she got rabies vaccination in Nilfhelm, which offers health care as well. ---- ---- See also *Ailyth (Boss) *Garm Gallery Image:Valkyrie profile covenant of the plume art 13.jpg|Ailyth artwork Image:AO Dialogue.jpg|Ailyth talking in game. ailyth09.png|Ailyth ailyth10.png ailyth11.png|Ailyth expressions Category:Covenant of the Plume Category:Character Category:Female Category:Unique (Class) Category:Undead